Retrouvailles
by sissou
Summary: Un an après son tragique départ, Hermione se retrouve à affronter ses vieux démons, et à ouvrir ses plaies qu'elle croyait fermer. Une rencontre innatendue va tout changer. Suite de l'OS "Retour du Champion". Merci de laisser des reviews


**Note de l'auteur****: J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. Les personnages appartiennent à J.**

Une pluie torrentielle était en train de s'abattre sur le désert parc, elle venait d'arriver et pourtant, elle se fondait déjà pleinement au paysage et à son environnement funeste…

Debout, elle se contentait d'observer le regard plein de chagrin et de désespoir ce qui se tenait devant elle et qu'elle n'avait osé affronter alors qu'une année était passée. Elle avait préféré l'ignorer, ignorer ce qu'elle symbolisait, ignorer ce qu'elle impliquait pour elle, ignorer ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle: une profonde plaie qui ne se fermerait jamais. Le passé est bien douloureux et pour elle il était même accablant. C'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait tant fuit, pour cela qu'elle avait feint aller bien, feint avoir repris le cours normal de sa vie. Maintenant que la plaie qu'elle avait cru fermé s'était réouverte avec violence, la voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à affronter ce passé. Elle lui faisait maintenant face, silencieuse, haletante comme si l'oxygène s'eut fait rare, totalement insensible au déluge qui tombait violemment sur son corps frêle. Son âme était en ce moment dans le même état que le ciel de cette nuit: broyée, secouée, grondante, hurlante, et dévastatrice.

Elle restait là, debout, déchirée entre deux sentiments diamétralement opposés. Aurait-elle le courage de s'exprimer?

Elle s'approcha à petits pas face à ce qui hantait toutes ses nuits, elle ne l'avait vue qu'une seule fois, ce fut un an auparavant, et pourtant l'impression amère qu'elle lui laissait ne s'était guère dissipée. Elle s'agenouilla et déposa ses doigts délicats sur la pierre lisse et humide:

**Cédric Diggory **

**1977-1995**

**Un fils et ami regretté de tous**

**L'âme d'un Champion**

Elle pleurait maintenant alors qu'elle tentait d'articuler ses premiers mots:

« - Pardonne moi…excuse-moi si je ne suis jamais venue te voir après ton enterrement mais c'était….au-dessus de mes forces, je ne m'en sentais pas capable…

Les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage se mêlaient avec régularité à l'eau de la pluie. Eut-il été possible que le ciel pleurait son chagrin?

Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur la pierre tombale et caressa du bout des doigts les lettres gravées dans le marbre.

- Pardonne-moi…tout est de ma faute…je t'ai laissé mourir, j'aurais du te sauver …tenter tout mon possible pour te protéger de lui…, son regard s'obscurcit dès qu'elle pensa au second responsable de sa mort.

Et alors doucement, le chagrin et la culpabilité laissèrent place à la colère et au désespoir. Elle appuya alors son front sur la pierre froide et hurla en larmes:

- Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonnée? Pourquoi?…Tu m'as laissée ici toute seule avec ton unique souvenir, comment pourrais-je continuer d'avancer dans ma vie si je n'ai pas l'assurance que tu ne m'en veux pas et que tu ne me détestes pas pour ce que je t'ai fait?…Comment pourrais-je sourire à nouveau en sachant que toi tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de le voir? Tu es parti sans te soucier de moi… sans te soucier de ce que j'allais devenir sans toi…

Elle sanglota tandis qu'elle refermait ses mains en poing.

- Qu'est-ce je vais devenir sans toi?…

Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté des yeux la pierre tombale, elle vit s'y réfléchir une lumière écarlate.

Intriguée, elle se retourna et observa le phénomène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

L'amas de lumière se mouvait harmonieusement dans les airs, virevoltait sur lui-même avec grâce prenant alors peu à peu la forme d'une silhouette humaine.

Elle cessa de respirer, alors qu'elle était déchirée entre le désir de fuir et la fascination qui l'attirait irrésistiblement vers cet éclat, tant apaisant qu'inquiétant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur manqua un battement quand elle crut reconnaître les traits flous et suggérés que venait de prendre cet entité lumineuse…

- Cédric…, balbutia-t-elle alors que le reste des mots ne réussissaient à franchir le virage de sa gorge.

Il était là devant ses yeux, pas au sens que tous l'entendraient, mais là.

Il était transparent et semblait dépourvu de matière, la lumière colorée avait remplacée tout ce qui demandait à être chair.

Il semblait flotter à quelques centimètres du sol , « vêtu » de sa tenue de compétiteur au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers portant les couleurs de la Maison Pouffssoufle, la tenue qu'il portait le soir où tout s'était arrêté pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

Son visage ne portait aucune marque d'émotion: ni haine, ni amour, ni colère, ni joie. Il était tout simplement neutre.

- Cédric…c'est réellement toi?, hésita-t-elle, certaine de n'être que dans un de ses rêves qu'elle avait cru réels plusieurs fois avant de se réveiller amèrement le matin.

Il s'approcha d'elle avec grâce et se plaça face à elle.

Oui, c'était bien lui…Comment cela était-il possible? Pourquoi cette nuit, au bout d'une année d'absence, et pas plus tôt? Qu'allait-il lui annoncer? Sa propre mort? Sa rancœur? Son désir de vengeance? Et elle, qu'allait-elle pouvoir lui répondre? Comment pourrait-elle plaider son innocence alors qu'elle-même n'y croyait plus?

Qu'il lui dise qu'elle est la véritable responsable et qu'il la hantera jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, peu importe, elle ne pourrait espérer mieux, il n'y aurait plus doux châtiment que celui de revoir jour après jour son visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

Qu'il lui dise qu'il est venu la chercher, pour l'emporter en Enfer ou tout autre place inconnue, peu importe, tout endroit lui semblerait être le paradis tant qu'elle serait assurée d'être avec lui.

Qu'il lui dise qu'il la déteste, peu importe, elle ne s'aimait déjà plus et se blâmait sans cesse depuis sa disparition, pourquoi la vérité la blesserait-elle, même venue de sa bouche?

Peu importe les mots atroces et cruels qu'il s'apprêtait à émettre du moment qu'elle entende le son de sa voix chanter à son oreille. Peu importe le motif de sa visite, il était là, devant elle, voilà tout ce qui importait à cette seconde.

Elle le regarda avec crainte et bien-être.

- Ne me pleure plus s'il te plaît, dit-il alors que sa voix semblait faire écho dans tout le parc.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent: sa voix était si…calme, dépourvue de toute colère ou reproche. Pourquoi lui accordait-il tant d'attention alors qu'elle ne le méritait pas?

- Cédric…pardonne-moi…, pleura-t-elle, je suis tellement désolée, tout est de ma faute…je sais qu'aucune de mes excuses ne pourra changer ce qui est arrivé, et je ne me pardonne pas moi-même…

- Tu n'y es pour rien, l'interrompit-il, et tu n'aurais rien pu changer, mon heure était venue, et je refuse de te voir endosser cette lourde responsabilité…, cesse de te croire coupable. Je ne t'en veux pas, et jamais je ne le pourrai…

Elle crut entendre s'échapper en un souffle le poids de la culpabilité qui l'avait habitée durant toute cette année; pas sa propre culpabilité, non, il lui faudrait bien plus de temps pour la laisser s'estomper, mais sa supposée rancœur, celle qu'elle avait pensé qu'il avait pour elle. Il lui avait fallu de quelques mots pour s'évaporer…

Même si pourtant elle était rassurée de savoir qu'il ne la détestait pas, un sentiment la consumait intérieurement depuis cette nuit où il n'avait répondu à aucune de ses prières: l'abandon.

Une question lui brûla les lèvres…

- Pour…pourquoi m'as-tu quitté Cédric? Je me se suis sentie si seule, gémit-elle.

- Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, j'ai suivi tes pas constamment et je t'ai vu pendant des nuits entières pleurer ma disparition alors que la journée d'avant tu n'avais cessé de répéter aux autres que tu allais bien.

Je t'ai vue m'implorer cette nuit-là de te répondre, me pleurer les nuits qui ont suivi, me blâmer de temps à autre d'être parti, me supplier de revenir juste après, mais pourtant j'étais là, tout près de toi, espérant que tu finirais par le comprendre… Je t'en prie, ne me pleure plus…, expliqua-t-il, je souffre déjà chaque instant de t'avoir perdue, ne soyons plus deux à le faire…

A ces derniers mots, elle éclata en sanglots déchirée par le chagrin.

Le visage de Cédric s'attendrit, il s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main vers son visage mouillé, il s'arrêta alors, comme rappelé de son impossibilité à pouvoir la toucher, mais effleura tout de même du bout des doigts sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle implorait sa peau, à défaut de pouvoir sentir son contact, de l'imaginer tout au moins.

- Non s'il te plaît, la pria-t-il avec tendresse en pointant de son regard les larmes qui coulaient avec démesure.

Sans quitter son regard du sien, elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et essuya sa joue humide du revers de sa main traversant au passage celle de Cédric.

Il la regarda intensément, et elle put même retrouver dans ses yeux la lueur qu'elle avait tant cherchée cette nuit-là où elle l'avait supplié de montrer signe de vie.

- Tu me manques tellement, admit-il alors qu'il mimait de sa main le geste d'une caresse sur sa joue.

Avait-elle réellement besoin de préciser qu'il en était de même pour elle?

- Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas manifesté plus tôt alors que tu savais que j'avais tant besoin de toi?, demanda-t-elle moins avec reproche que plainte.

- Je ne pouvais pas, ça n'aurait été que plus difficile pour toi, et je croyais que tu finirais par t'en remettre, que tu finirais par comprendre que je n'étais pas en colère…Enfin je veux dire bien sûr que je suis en colère, je suis en colère d'avoir été arraché de la vie si tôt et si brutalement alors que tant de belles choses m'y attendaient encore…Mais comment aurais-je jamais pu t'en vouloir à toi, alors que tu es ce qui me manque le plus de ma vie? J'ai cru que tu finirais par te rouvrir aux autres, mais tu ne te fermais que davantage en leur dissimulant ta peine par des sourires. Mais tout doit changer maintenant, je suis là pour ça. J'ai une unique faveur à te demander…, déclara-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, répondit elle avec un léger enthousiasme.

- Promets-moi que tu ne t'arrêteras pas à cette nuit-là dans le cimetière. Promets-moi que tu iras désormais de l'avant.

- Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier, se plaignit-elle dans un gémissement.

- Je ne le veux pas non plus, et ça ne sera pas nécessaire, mais je veux que tu fasses ce que je ne suis plus désormais capable de faire…vivre. En faisant ton bonheur, tu feras le mien. Tant de vies ont déjà été gâchées, je ne veux pas que la tienne en fasse partie, je ne le supporterais pas, admit-il avec amertume, alors, m'accorderas-tu cette faveur?

Elle le regarda: reprendre comme il y a un an ne serait-il pas l'oublier? Elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'il avait été assassiné, le nier aurait été salir sa mémoire, elle, plus que quiconque, ne saurait l'accepter.

Mais ce qu'elle supporterait encore moins ce serait de savoir qu'elle lui faisait du mal dès qu'elle le pleurerait. Pouvait-elle apprendre à le regretter tout en continuant de sourire aux autres? Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le ramener à la vie, lui accorder cette faveur serait un minimum…

- Je te le promets, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle crut voir se dessiner un sourire sur le visage de son cher et tendre.

La pluie n'avait jamais cessé de s'abattre pendant leur entrevue, et, elle avait même joué un rôle de paralysant sur son corps meurtri par le froid glacial de l'air et de l'eau.

Elle souleva délicatement sa main pour la déposer sur celle de Cédric toujours « flottante » sur sa joue.

Elle ferma les yeux .

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te sentir, murmura-t-elle.

- Moi je le peux, pas vraiment comme je le souhaiterais mais…je ressens ta chaleur, le flux de la vie circulant en toi, répondit-il.

Ils restèrent dans cette posture de longues minutes, temps que tous deux auraient souhaité pouvoir figer. Il était comme un sablier que l'on ne pouvait jamais retenir de se déverser; les grains finissaient toujours par s'échapper entre nos doigts jusqu'à ce que ce soit finalement nous qui renoncions à cette tâche. Comment éviter l'inévitable? Comment ralentir le flux incessant du sable s'écoulant à vitesse constante en direction de notre fin? La meilleure solution face à cette malédiction était de l'accepter. Pourquoi condamner ce qui régissait toute notre existence? Finalement la véritable fatalité n'était pas celle du sable fugitif mais celle de notre acceptation face à celle-ci.

Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence:

- Il va falloir que je parte, avoua-t-il avec amertume.

Ses mots sonnèrent brutalement à son oreille. Elle se releva brusquement.

- Est-ce que je te reverrai?, demanda-t-elle alors que la panique, qui s'était fait silencieuse au moment où il était apparu, se remettait à gémir à l'anticipation de son départ.

- Je ne pourrai pas revenir. Nos deux mondes ne sont pas faits pour se croiser…

Il recula de quelques pas.

La panique avait cessé de gémir, elle hurlait désormais, braillant dans son fort intérieur, prête à exploser en un flot de chagrin.

- Non, non…c'est encore trop tôt, je t'en prie, s'affola-t-elle, ne me laisse pas…

Il soupira.

- Jamais je ne te laisserai…Je resterai éternellement à tes côtés, éternellement. Je te le promets…

Elle resta figée, submergée par la peine qui lui était désormais familière.

- Non, je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois…C'est trop dur de dire au revoir, pleura-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais ce soir c'est différent…tu peux m'entendre.

Il s'approcha d'elle l'aveuglant de son éclat.

- Cette nuit-là, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te le dire: je t'aime aussi…, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres impalpables sur les siennes.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez courageux pour le dire plus tôt et surtout quand j'avais encore l'occasion de savourer pleinement ce moment.

Elle laissa échapper une larme. Aucun mot n'aurait pu être aussi fort que les trois derniers qu'il venait de prononcer, et en l'honneur de ceux-ci, elle tiendrait coûte que coûte sa promesse, elle vivrait pour lui, pour leur amour. Elle n'aurait pu espérer meilleur instant pour entendre ces mots. Elle lui sourit alors.

- Je savoure pleinement ce moment, lui assura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit également et s'éloigna sans jamais la quitter des yeux alors que sa silhouette se dissipait peu à peu pour redevenir halo de lumière. Celle-ci virevolta quelques instants avant de se dissoudre dans l'obscurité de la nuit plongeant à nouveau tout le cimetière dans son ancien état de pénombre.

Elle resta debout quelques secondes avant de s'agenouiller, silencieusement alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits. Son absence resterait toujours présente dans son cœur, mais la soirée de son semi retour venait d'y prendre place. Elle se souviendrait de ce moment, non pas comme un dernier adieu, mais comme leur retrouvailles.


End file.
